Academy Test: Uchiha Sincarta
Who~ Isa, Kirei, Sincarta Where~ Outside the village of Yonshi OOC/Going over Rules~ IzzyDaPada: Here in Yonshi we have a no tolerance zone. Meaning: No Meta-Gaming, God-Moding, and Auto-Hitting. What can you tell me about each of these? IzzyDaPada: As my colleague here has mentioned. As well as we have a no tollerance to OP (Overpowered) meaning, we don't want you to go out and have all these crazy powers. Basically, you are god and are undefeatable or unmatched. IzzyDaPada: We don't want that. We want a good clean nice RP ^.^ PyroSincarta: Of course o.o xKireiHimex: -Kirei would take a deep breath before she starts to speak up the long rules- xKireiHimex: - If a spar is commenced, a Jounin must be present to judge. This is to ensure safety of all the members of Yonshi, and also not have any unnecessary deaths or injuries xKireiHimex: - Your character only exists in NinRP, and Yonshigakure. There is no taking this character to other villages, and roleplaying with others. You are free to have multiple RPCs, but this one specifically will only be here. So anything you do outside of the village will wind up being void, and anything someone whom is not apart of NinRP does to that character, is also void. If unsure if they exist in NinRP, ask for a Wiki page xKireiHimex: - Zero tolerence for abuse and discrimination. Plain and simple. We are all friends, and adults here OOC. IC, we encourage you to develop both friendships, and maybe even rivalry. But to not mingle in the line between the two. If you start developing ill feelings for one’s character for the simple reason you don’t like them OOC, we will have an issue. Consequences will be determined by a group of Jounin, and the Kage. xKireiHimex: - No Solo Roleplaying. Someone has to be around to either witness the RP, or participate with you. xKireiHimex: -stops speaking- IzzyDaPada: As well when it comes to rping. Be sure to always preform hand seals when using techniques. The only time this is subject to is having a higher databook score in Hand Seals only. IzzyDaPada: Your chakra amount is determined by your stamina score. Take for example someone who has a 2 in their samina would be able to perform (estimated before passing out) 30 D Rank jutsu, 15 C Rank Jutsu, 6 B Rank Jutsu.s But this will come at a limit at how many of WHAT rank you use. As well. Your not a bunny either. Your not gunna be energizing all over the place and you will be tired. after performing x amount of jutsus. PyroSincarta: Got it RP/ The Test Begins for Uchiha Sincarta IzzyDaPada: -Pactently waiting outside the village near a large tree, Isa flipped through paper work idly. Today she was giving an academy test to a Sincarta Uchiha...An Uchiha..in Yonshi? This would be interesting to see. Wearing her white flank, Tou shirt and hakama and sandles, pouches strappted to the rope wrapped around her waist keeping her hakama up. Faded blue hair plated at the crown of her hair. Anyone in Yonshi that knew the Tou girl would say that they couldn't miss her by her faded blue hair, which she had come to love with the more time she spent in Yonshi. Looking up, she couldn't help but take in Yonshi as whole, the fall colors all around her, the smells. And specially..that autumn cold bitting at her bare skin. In the coming months..she will soon face..that white falling fluffy falling stuff from the sky they called snow. How horrid it was when she first came to Yonshi..so cold. And to think, she almost lost her toes too!- *Brilliant Tou...just brilliant..remember the days when you were 12..and almost loseing your toes the first day..* -Shaking her head Isa went back to looking over the paper work while she waited for the Uchiha boy to show up.- PyroSincarta: -Sincarta Uchiha was out and about ways away from where the test site would be. He was already going to be late and yet he had enough to worry about. HE WAS GONNA BE A NINJA!! He was so excited he lost track of time talking to his parents to give him tips on what he should do to pass. Plus he was distracted by the ramen shop...the most undeniable, irrisitable scent...He was glad this village had one or he wouldn't be as happy as he is now. Maybe moving here was a good idea after all...even though he had no choice in the matter considering....BAH! Cmon, Sincarta, keep your mind out of the bad memories...they aren't gonna help you now. He only hopes that his obsession with fire will not get in the way of passing this test! He finally found the testing site and arrives just in time but already out of breath from rushing.- I'm... *huff* ...here to... *huff* ...take the test! -He gasps for air as he looks to the instructor while sweat drops from his chin.- IzzyDaPada: -She would blink at the panting boy infront of her.- *Ah..must be him.* -Letting out a small giggle, Isa smiled at him.- "Your right on time actaully. I'm Tou Isabella, your Instructor for the academy graduation exam. I hope you have prepared yourself. I wish you luck." -Shifting her papers into a neat fold and putting them into one of her pouches.- PyroSincarta: -He quickly catches his breath as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. He looks up to the instructor with a wide smile, excited to get started even though he is nervous on the inside hoping not to screw this up. It's his chance to show what he's got!- "Alright! What do I do first?" IzzyDaPada: -She couldn't help but smile. His enthusiasm was contagious.- "Well lets start off with, I want you to tell me how to use a kunai, senbon and a shuriken. Then how you use a smoke bomb and a flash bomb, and what is their rang of effectivness?" PyroSincarta: -He hesitates hearing the question...he hasn't been top notch with using his weapons. He gulps a little bit as he chuckles nervously then clearing his throat and tries to answer to the best of his ability.- "Well...let's see, to use a Kunai...you usually slip your index finger through the ring on the top of the handle and pull it up. then grip it tightly the blade of the Kunai knife either pointing to or from your body depending on how you are comfortable with or the type of situation that you are in. You can either use it as a throwing tool or a melee weapon. A senbon...uhh..." -He sighs taking a deep breath knowing he has never used one of those before in his life.- "I believe a senbon is mainly used as a throwing weapon...considering the density of the weapon it could possibly deflect shurikens...but you must have sharp hand-eye and accuracy. As for the shuriken, you can toss them like a frisbee or the reverse way..." -He scratches his head thinking about the smoke bomb. He has used many of those during his younger years pulling childish pranks and such.- "Smoke bombs detonate upon impact with a solid object such as the ground or a wall and smoke will dispurse a few yards in diameter. The flash bomb creates a blinding light similar to........to...fire... -He was always attached to watching the fire burn and dance...its almost....hypnotizing...He shakes his head and continues- Uhh sorry...depending if the opponent was looking directly at it...or even just from the corner of their eyes...it will still cause temporary blindness creating an opening for an attack." -Smiles and nods- IzzyDaPada: -She would nod her head listening to him respond.- "As you are correct about the senbon. To use them to deflect shurikens would take alot of precision from the shinobi using them. But mainly the goal of the senbon is once thrown, the senbon is mainly used to hit points on the body to cause death, deaden limbs, or cause the shinobi's target to fall onconsioucs." -nodding her head she would look to the boy with a soft smile.- PyroSincarta: "Vital spots...Y-Yes.!" IzzyDaPada: -Stepping back abit from the boy would look at him.- "Moving on. Tell me what you know about a genjutsu. How do you cast them, and how do you escape?" -Isa would form a hand seal. The goal was to trap the boy in a genjutsu, she had only been trapped once or twice in one thanks to her own Sensei. But hopefully the boy wouldn't panic to much. Pushing her chakra through, Isa laced his surroundings. Turning the sky a dark shake of purple. The grass a bright shade of pink and having the tree turn white, while the water remained the same blue, so he could see the difference in illusians.- PyroSincarta: Ngh... <.< >.> -He looks around at his surroundings seeing they have changed. He looks to the instructor- "Genjustu are just merely illusions to fool the mind of other...You can penetrate their minds to make them think they are in pain when in reality they are not...using genjustu you can trap someone in another dimention for hours and hours....and when the illusion is over...only a mere second can pass in real time....genjustu's are deadly...it can cause you to go insane...The only way to escape is to stay completly calm....and see through the illusion...To create such an illusion...you send your own chakra into the nervous system of your opponent...to affect the five senses....only then...will you have control. -He smirks a little bit feeling a little over-confident and shakes his head with a smile- IzzyDaPada: -She would smile.- "As you are correct. But first to add a little more of a more thought out idea. If you were trapped in a genjutsu, and it was just you. Yes remain calm is the first step. But also, You pust stop the flow of your chakra, and then apply a greater force of power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. There is another way to get out of a genjutsu. If you are on a team, and there is one person who isn't affected by the genjutsu that was casted. They can use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow as well. Now. Being that you are by yourself. I want you to stop the flow of your chakra. ANd break out of the genjutsu." PyroSincarta: "...Alright..." -He closes his eyes and stays relativly calm as his chakra flow greatly decreases and slows to a stop. Then he quickly positions his hands in "Tiger" sign and charges up his Chakra as it rapidly rushes through his body in hopes to break the genjustu.- IzzyDaPada: -Watching, she smiled. When the boy would open his eyes, he would notice that the genjutsu would be canceled, nodding her head approvingly.- "Good good." -Shifting herself, Isa walked over to the large tree then turn.- "Next I want you to perform the tree walking technique." PyroSincarta: "Hmm...alright..." -He would make a "Ram" sign as he builds up a moderate ammount of chakra to the bottoms of his feet...not too much, not too little as he walks towards to trunk of the tree and places his foot on the tree feeling the suction and begins to walk on the side of the tree. He steadies himself calmly feeling a little off balance but keeps going...sooner or later he reaches to the top and yells down- "HOW WAS THAT!?!" :D IzzyDaPada: -She would look up and giggle and smile.- "Now release and stick a 10 landing. Once you do that, come over to the river, and we shall see that Water Walking Technique." -She would jot down in her notes as she would walk over to the river.- PyroSincarta: "Heh! Don't make me show off now!!!" -He starts by jumping off the 100 ft tall tree and starts to sky dive from it about 50 ft in about 15 seconds. He then takes out a kunai with a string attached and throws it at a tree between the tree he was at and the river. The Kunai would penetrate deep and stays there as Sincarta began to swing from the string having too much fun with this. He lets go of the string as he backflips a few times in midair and sticks the landing right next to the instructor as she feels a quick breeze coming from the landing- ^__^ "Tadaaa!" IzzyDaPada: -She would laugh, looking off a bit.- "Not wanting that oh no no no. But what a wonderful breeze...Now all seriousness. Since you are here. Use the Water Walking Technique and walk to the middle of the river and back please." PyroSincarta: "Alrighty!" -He goes again with "Ram" charging up more chakra to his feet needingmore than the tree climbing considering that water isnt exactly a solid. He takes one careful step on the lake and stands on the edge of the lake...he was standing on water! He starts to giggle uncontrolably- "Hehehehe HAHAHAAH!!!! IM DOING IT!!! HAHAHAHA!" -Then soon losing focus and sinks right into the lake.- "HAHAHAHAHA---GURGLEglublurbbb....." -He then finds himself underwater. He quickly jumps out of the lake and shakes off the water accidently getting some on the instructor.- "Sorry about that. One more try!" -He goes again building up chakra to his feet. he breathes in and out staying calm and not get all over excited. He starts to walk on the surface of the water and heads to the middle. As he reaches he turns around gently and walks back stepping on land with a smile still drenched- IzzyDaPada: -She watched quietly as he stepped onto the water, and started to lose focus. Before her went out she cought his attention.- "Never lose focus when you are in the middle of performing any jutsu, or technique. Remember that." -Second try around, he walked to the middle and back smiling.- "Good good. Now onto the next. We are almost done. Now. One to the next one. I want you to do a transformation technique for me, with the right hand seals." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was walking around in the village as a message bird came to her with a note from Isa with in there written “Kirei can you take over the academy test from Sincarta Uchiha i have to go somewhere else”-Kirei would place the message in her pocket as she would look around for Sincarta she had met him once when she was treating Takome after a spar she had she finally found him “Hey there.. I’m taking over your test from Isa so are you ready??”-Kirei would ask him with a soft voice~ PyroSincarta: "Yes I am!" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile to him as he was very happy atleast it looked like that “Ok, were going over with transformation Jutsu, I would like you to transform in a copy of me, You understand??” xKireiHimex: Just Remember: Use Hand Seals, Use Chakra, then put a great amount of detail behind it. PyroSincarta: "Alright!" -He slowly closes his eyes as he thinks of a full body picture of Kirei-Sensei, clothing and all. He motions his hands in the "Ram" sign as he builds up some chakra then charges up quickly as he yells out, "Transform!" Then a big cloud of white smoke appears as his body undergoes transformation. He rapidly grows taller about 5' 7" (if im correct), gains womanly features and his hair grows long, curly, dark red hair. His eye color changes from regular black to a light brown. His skin gets smoother and a little light than his own. He wears a black, white and purple hakama, faded black pants, regular ninja sandles, black flak vest with bandages to cover his new womanly features. He also has white and black armored ninja gloves, the very distinguishable red tattoo on his right arm with a bandage covering the middle of it. The Ninja headband around his neck. The smoke soon fades as Kirei-Sensei sees a perfect resemblence of herself as she smiles at her- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at her look alike as she would clap in her hands “well done that was great and it looks perfectly like me”-Kirei would smile- “Ok the last thing on the list is making an Clone of yourself, as for this you need your handseals corectly also and the chakra use and even details” PyroSincarta: -He goes to make a clone of himself. He motions his hands in "Ram → Snake → Tiger" formation as a poof of white smoke appears next to him. The smoke fades as a clone appears next to him in the same position as Sincarta. He has a light skin tone, black eyes, short black hair with red tips, standing only 4' 9". He wears a regular black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the front and back. Black shorts to his knees and bandages the rest of the way down as well on his forearms. He has a ninja pouch on his back and a kunai holder on his left thigh and wears regular black ninja sandles. They both smirk at the same time as they look at Kirei-Sensei- xKireiHimex: -After watching him perform the clone technique taking into mind the details of the clone, she would nod her head to herself.- "Conceal the jutsu please." -Lastly was the body replacement.- "For the last jutsu we are going to do the body replacement. But first.." -Normally..how the body replacement works..as she had found out first hand, the user must be in a certian position to use the body replacement. Pivting back on her feet. Kirei drew out one of her projectile weapons kunai and took aim at the boy. Bringing her hand with the weapon behind her, she threw her hand out infront of her and released it. If he didn't correctly do the jutsu the kunai was aimed as at the boy's left upper shoulder. But if he did correctly perform the jutsu, he wouldn't be harmed.- PyroSincarta: -Sincarta's heart would start pumping as he sees the kunai coming straight towards him- "What the..!" -He reacts quickly and motions his hands; Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake.- "Substitution!" -A cloud of white smoke appears as time would slow down for him. He quickly finds an object to replace the target for the kunai instead of himself. He finds a block of wood and places it where he was as Sincarta runs away and hides in a tree hiding. Time picks back up as the kunai goes into the white smoke while a *THUNK* was heard. The smoke clears as the kunai hits the block of wood. Sincarta would giggle silently in the tree.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look wait for the smoke to clear seeing the log in place instead of the boy. She would clap her hands once more”Bravo bravo you did very well Sincarta I here by would aprove you to be a Genin from our Village”-Kirei would tell him with a smile~ PyroSincarta: "Really!?!" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile to him "yes really im not making a joke you did the test perfectly" PyroSincarta: -Falls on his back and flails- "WOOOOOOOOO!"